


Story Quest: Complex feelings in The Air

by CrazyGrace555



Series: RenGaku/GakuRen week [4]
Category: Assassination Classroom, 原神 | Genshin Impact (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Asano Gakushuu-centric, Author is trying, Diluc is So Done (Genshin Impact), GakuRen Week (Assassination Classroom), Genshin Impact X Assassination Classroom, M/M, Minor Injuries, Other, Out of Character, RenGaku | GakuRen, but I couldn't write Fantasy Au to save my live, father figured Kaeya
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-04
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-13 10:54:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29400843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrazyGrace555/pseuds/CrazyGrace555
Summary: > Talk to KaeyaKaeya was seen comforting someone who you'd never seen before. You want to ask him about the person that he comforted, but looks like someone else needs some help. You will be able to help him, right?-Gakushuu Asano, one of the youngest member of Knights of Favionus. The one who many people said that he will become the next Acting Grand Master after Jean, the one people says that he were strict and too mature for his age, and the one people says that there were a somehow strange wind around him. Nobody knows him very well, not even the other Knights of Favionus, well, except two, Ren Sakakibara, and Kaeya Alberich.
Relationships: Asano Gakushuu & Sakakibara Ren, Asano Gakushuu/Sakakibara Ren, Diluc & Kaeya (Genshin Impact)
Series: RenGaku/GakuRen week [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2152662





	Story Quest: Complex feelings in The Air

**Author's Note:**

> *Well... Fantasy Au, huh? I don't know how to write Fantasy Au... well... Genshin Impact still counts as fantasy right?
> 
> *Well, this is basically normal Genshin Impact but Gakushuu and Ren are part of it. I don't know, I'm not creative- I'm so sorry.  
> *Any way here's RenGaku/GakuRen week prompts if you want to know  
> https://gakuren-week.tumblr.com/
> 
> *Also I hope that I can finish this today, since tomorrow is February 14(ICT Timezone) Y'know what that means

"Hello traveler, why did you came all the way here to see me?"

The traveler, Aether, and Paimon came to visits Mondstadt but once they stepped foot into Mondstadt people around them had been talking about the Cavalry Captain was found comforting the crying person in the night.  
"We came here to ask about what happen!" Paimon says while Aether just nodded, but Kaeya immediately know what Paimon's talking about "Oh, you mean about that, yeah I got that a lot today, you guys are the 27th that I'm going to tell you." Kaeya took a nearest sit next to him, signaling Aether to take a sit too. "Well, have you guys heard of Gakushuu Asano? He's one of the Knights of Favionus." "Gaku- what now? How come Paimon never heard about him? but Asano sounds familar to Paimon." Paimon questioned, while she's eats chicken-mushroom skewer that she somehow manage to pull out of Aether's possible pockets.

"Well is better if you ask him yourself, also may I ask you a small favor?" Kaeya asked

>"Of course."  
>> "Why did you ask me?"

"Well, you're good at finding stuff of course, or you're just a slacker. Can't blame you though." Kaeya chuckled a little.  
"Hey! We are not a slacker!" Paimon yelled while Aether made one of his signature pouty face. "Ahahah... Anyway, all I ask is that could you find Gakushuu for me? I would go find him myself but I have something to prepare."

"Alright then, but do we get something in return?" Paimon asked curiously like a kid who's excited for a reward.  
"Well, I guess I could buy you some food of your choice."

Paimon gasp, "Okay! We promise that we will find this Asano, c'mon let's go!" Paimon flew away already before Aether could call out for her, he sighs

>> (Did emergency food became a cannibal?)  
>(Better go after the food.)

**.**

Paimon and Aether is exhausted from trying to find this 'Asano' person, well Gakushuu but they think Asano is more easier to say. They tried to ask anyone that they think they know who's Asano. They first ask a few people in Mondstadt, but they only said about how Gakushuu Asano was strong well mannered and too mature for his age, well... That didn't help them at all. But it did ended up questioning about Asano's age and appearance.

**.**

"Paimon think this guy probably look like a younger version of Zhongli."

>"I don't think so."  
 ** >>** "I think it's 50/50."  
>"Paimon, that's a little rude."

**.**

But they ended up asking Jean about this Asano person, only letting them know that he left for commissions since he also works at the  
Adventurers' Guild, but she doesn't know where he's going for his commissions. They asked Katheryne about the guy, only getting the somehow sad answer. "He joined the Adventurers' Guild when he was a little boy, I remember him looking so nervous to the point that he reminded me of Guy, the sixteen year old Knight of Favionus. But if you Wish to know about his commissions for today then here are the list for his today's quest."

**-Language Exchange**   
_Ella Musk wants to find a group of Hilichurls to practice her Hilichurlian. She claims to have a solid grasp of the basics, as well as plenty of communication experience... It's just that she's never had a chance to actually speak with them._

**-The Limitations of an Adventurer**   
_Herman seems to be troubled..._

**-Things a Father Can Do**   
_Tunner seems to be really sick..._

**-Business in a Marsh**   
_Huai'an can't stop worrying about the roaming monsters near Wangshu Inn..._

then the list goes on and on with the total of fourteen commissions for today, this shocked both Aether and Paimon so much. " _fourteen_ commissions _per day_?! Dear all of the Archons, Paimon feels like passing out just from reading this."

**> >** "How could they allowed fourteen commissions per day?!"

"This also concerned me but it was his request to have more commissions then other adventurers as much as they would allow, at first it was 6 commissions but he keeps on pushing 'til he had to do fourteen commissions." Katheryne said concerned. "Poor boy, not only he work as a Knight of Favionus, he also work at Adventurer's Guild with fourteen commissions a day."

 **> >** "What about this appearance? We were looking for him."

"Oh that's what you want to know? Well, he's appearance is little unique, he have strawberry blond hair, with purple shaded guys, and a little mature for his own age. Sorry I don't very see him that often so I couldn't tell you more."

Okay that was at least helpful so far.

**.**

"How come did we got so many mention of his age? Does his age very that matter?"  
Aether shrugged  
"How about we go to Liyue next? A few of his commissions are in Liyue, so we might find him there."

**> >** "Alright, let's go there."

**.**

While on their travel to Liyue they came across the boy that have strawberry blond here but they're not completely sure if that's the Asano they were looking for.  
"Um, excuse me? Can we ask you something?" Paimon floats to the boy, making the boy turned around to see this weird flying mascot.

"Yes? is there anything you would like to request me to do? I'm currently on my way to Liyue for my commissions and patrol, is there anything you would like me to do then ask right away." the boy said with full on manner which sounds like familer to was people at Mondstadt were describing him.  
"Huh, you sounds like a knight at Mondstadt, are you somehow one of the Knights of Favionus?"

"You are correct, I'm Gakushuu Asano, an Arrangmenter of Knights of Favionus. But if you find it hard to say my name then you are allowed to call me Asano, or nickname from my first name is fine." Gakushuu let a very small smile.

"Ohhh! So you're that Asano!" Paimon exclaimed.  
**> >** "Someone's looking for you back at Mondstadt."  
>"Kaeya is waiting for you at Mondstadt."

"Is it Master Kaeya I assume? Well, I will go back to Mondstadt but I will have some commissions to finish first. Could you go back to him and tell him that?" After that Gakushuu starts to walk away.  
"Wait! We came all the way here, and we are not going back bare-handed!" Paimon got angried, since she starts to get hungry and she wants Kaeya to pay for the food already.

"Well, I guess you can come with me, though if you don't mind me doing 3 commissions at Liyue, 2 at Dragonspine, and last 2 somewhere near Dawn Winery."  
Both Aether and Paimon froze, but if Paimon was truly froze she would fall down to the ground already.  
"Are you coming or not?" Gakushuu demanded for Answer.

**> >** Yes, sir.  
> Yes.

"Drop the 'sir' please, I'm not in my adulthood yet." They both now starts to walk(while Paimon was floating) towards Dawn Winery first.  
"Hey, how old are you anyway? People keeps on mentioning about your age but they never said how old you are." Paimon questioned, this made Aether want to know even more.  
Gakushuu went silent for a little bit, but then he finally answered.

"14...  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
...I'm **14** years old."

Both Paimon and Aether was shocked, like very shocked. But they decides not to question more.

**.**

"Paimon thought that you're like 18 or something."

"Most people, even Master Lisa often said that, but good thing that you didn't say that I like 21 or something."

**.**

Both Aether and Gakushuu are now fighting the last Abyss mage, it was a little intense since there was 3 Abyss mage when they arrived, when Aether's going to take the final kill, but instead he got slammed into a tree making a couple of apples fall onto his head, leaving Gakushuu fighting alone while Paimon's trying to help Aether to speedy recovers.  
The Abyss mage take this change to teleport to Aether but before it could teleport, Gakushuu let out his Elemental Burst.

"Think you could away without punishment?" The moment Gakushuu spin his polearm then slam it into the ground causing every area that is 25 meter near him formed the clouds above, what seems to look like a rain but it was actually a lighting in a shade of ocean blue. Without it effecting him, he lifted his polearm up then use it hold the Abyss mage back but now it was pinned to the ground leaving it to dust away in the lighting rain. "Are you okay traveler?" Gakushuu head over to Aether who somehow didn't feel any pain in his legs, so he manage to stand up.

"Looks like your Elemental Burst could heal someone! Y'know for a 14 years old, you're very strong." Paimon praised Gakushuu causing him to turn away, and cross him arms "Since we're done with all of my commissions already, let's head back to Mondstadt." Gakushuu walked away, sadly sigh.

**.**

"There you are Gakushuu! Wanna get some drinks at Angel's Share?" Kaeya run up to him to give a not so tight hug incase Gakushuu might have some bruises. "Master Kaeya, you that I'm underage-" "No alcohol and wine for you of course. I would get hit by Ren, and Master Diluc. You can come along traveler, I did agree to treat you a dinner right?" Paimon gasp again when she remember the agreement, "Oh yes! Oh yes! Paimon almost forgot about the agreement!" Paimon exclaims as she backflip mid air since she was floating.

"Do you want to sit outside or inside?" Aether was jumped a little by the sudden change of Kaeya's voice but Paimon doesn't even seem to noticed. "Outside, it's more quieter." Gakushuu muttered, Kaeya guide him to the sit "Did you find him at Liyue?" Gakushuu look down at his legs then shakes his head. Kaeya sighs "Do you want anything to drink? Or do you the usual?" Gakushuu nodded but he then requested for more sweet flower mixed in. "Travel, I will give you some of my mora so you can buy any food you want, but could you also keep Gakushuu company?"

"Sure! We are very, very good at keeping people company!-" Kaeya went inside already.

**.**

Kaeya walk into Angel's Share seeing Diluc- wait- is that Ren? Ren that went missing while he was doing his commission for a week. "R-Ren?" Ren immediately sit up when he heard his name, "Sir Kaeya? What are you doing here?" Diluc who's bandaging Ren's hand, "Why are you here." Diluc ask but he instead sound like he was demanding the answer.  
"Well- Gakushuu was outside the Angel's Share with the traveler, and Paimon." Ren got up then rushed up to Kaeya while holding onto Kaeya's arm for support.  
  
"He's here?!" Ren exclaims, Kaeya realized that Ren's leg was shaking. "Sit back down! Your legs will get worst!" Diluc pulled Ren back into the sit, even though he's annoyed by Ren trying to protest him. "Does he want any drinks?"  
  
"He wants some Apple Cidder with more sweet flowers mixed, I'm not getting anything." Charles heard the order then he starts making the drink. But as for Diluc, Ren somehow manage to ran out of Angel's share. They both later heard Paimon's scream from the outside.  
  
 **.**  
  
Paimon let out a surprised scream when a guy who seems to look like a Knight of Favonius rushed out of Angel's Share then suddenly hugged Gakushuu from behind but then he then fall down onto his knees while still hugging him, then he mutters "Gakushuu?! thank god Barbatos your still good."  
"Eeeek! Who are you?!"  
  
>"Seems like one of the Knights of Favonius."  
**> >** "You know Gakushuu?"  
>"Why are you acting so weird?"  
  
"Ren! Master Diluc told you not to move to much yet!" Kaeya come out of Angel's Share with Diluc behind him, poor Gakushuu on the other hand was having hard time processing but he knew that Ren is there, hugging him, after such a long time, he hugged back of course but since Ren was now kneeling down due to his legs being injured he wrapped his arm around Ren's head. But Gakushuu stop when he realized that Ren is actually injured. "W-Wait, Ren you're hurt!" Gakushuu tried to pull Ren up but he used most of his stamina from the commissions so it was no use.  
  
Aether help pulled the person called Ren up, helping him balance. "Now what did I told you two about overworked your body?" Diluc said with this- somehow harsh voice that's enough for both young knights to froze up, that literally stand up straight, "To not overworked yourself..." both of the poor frightened young knights. It sounds like they've been gone through this conversation with Diluc before.  
  
"Hey! Hold on a second! Paimon doesn't know what's going on right now!" Paimon shouted, trying to get the attention from the other 4, well... Aether was just standing there, it's not he got something better to do right now anyway.  
  
"Well, you might know now that Gakushuu is the second youngest Knight of Fanvious, while Ren is the third youngest Knight of Fanvious. Now enough with the small introduction, off to Barbara you go." Kaeya quickly said as he manage to pick Ren a piggyback ride since he was already annoyed with Ren protesting that he's fine.  
  
"Wait! Can I go too? I just want to make sure he's very okay..." Gakushuu asked, somehow, nervously- wait- what?  
"Wait a second! This is the first time since we saw- uhhhhh- that!" Paimon exclaimed, again.  
  
"I'm sure you're allow to go but what about the Apple Cider that you ordered? Y'know that drinks are not allowed in cathedral." Diluc says as he pointing out that his drink was already made, this cause Gakushuu to grumble.  
  
"Uhhhhhhhhh, it will be a waste if I just didn't drink it, I already lost an appetite after when I saw Ren... uuuu..."   
  
**> >** "Paimon could drink yours instead."  
  
"Oh! Then if you don't mind about it then I will taking my leave now, if you could, you can come along once you're done." Gakushuu rushed after Kaeya with Ren to the cathedral.  
  
" _*sigh*_ That kid..." Diluc sighs, "Traveler, if you don't mind another favor. Could you go after him? He sometimes tends to went overboard when it comes to this type of situation, especially when it's about Ren, but don't tell him I told you that."  
  
Then Paimon, who already finished the drink in about 5 seconds popped out besides Aether "Don't worry! We had taken care of a little innocent 'childe' before so this will be a piece of sticky honey toast!" Aether nodded.  
  
  
  
  
  
<!> New Quest  
Love in Denial  
_Go to the Favonius Cathedral_

**Author's Note:**

> *Kayyyy, Imma stop it here since this is taking WAY to long, and I kinda start to ran out of idea but I also have to do other prompts (except the Mafia/Yakuza AU, I can't write those)
> 
> *But don't worry, I will come back and finish this later (if I'm not procrastinating of course)
> 
> *I know that Gakushuu and Ren are ooc here but I- I tried, also just to let you know Gakushuu has an Electro vision he use a polearm, Ren has a Pyro vision and he use a catalyst! (I just want a male character who use a catalyst-)
> 
> *A little funfact, at first I gonna let Ren have a Dendro vision since there isn't any yet, but then I give him the Pyro 'cause yknow... "burning love" I would love to see a playable Dendro character though


End file.
